M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
| manufacturer= | model= | type=Rocket Launcher | cost= | size=Shoulder-mounted | damage per hit=Very High | magazine=2 rockets | maxammo=(Halo 1) 10 rockets or five magazines, (Halo 2) 8 rockets or 4 magazines | fire= | ammotype=102mm HEAT Explosive, Anti-Tank (Shaped Charge) | operation= | rate of fire=Low | accuracy=Variable (homing vs. vehicles) | range=Short to Medium Range | era= | counterpart=Fuel Rod Cannon | counterwep=Sniper Rifle | affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} Summary The M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, alternatively called the "Spanker" or the "Jackhammer", is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal. It can fire Anaconda surface-to-air missiles or HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope. The weapon has two barrels, allowing consecutive shots. It is loaded with some sort of cassette that reloads both barrels at the same time. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range, and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion tank or Wraith.) with one direct hit. In Halo 2 it also has the ability to lock on to any vehicle and turrets of Covenant transports. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #It fires and reloads slowly #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 8 extra rockets at once (6 in Halo 2) #It can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly near or into surrounding terrain #The rocket travels slowly enough to be dodged and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent (precisely timed shots are not required in Halo 2 because of the addition of the ability for the rockets to lock onto vehicles). Influences The M41 SSR MAV/AW was inspired by the SPNKr rocket launcher from the Marathon series. The launcher itself is also nicknamed the SPNKr (pronounced "spanker") due to the labeling on rockets and rectangular ammunition cases. Multiplayer Role Acquiring the rocket launcher in a multiplayer game may prove difficult, since it rarely appears in the spawn area. However, once acquired, this weapon can become very effective for all the reasons mentioned above - it can take out a large group of enemies in one shot, and can easily eliminate vehicles. Additionally, the pinpoint accuracy of the sniper rifle makes it very effective when combined with the rocket launcher (the former being more accurate than the latter). Since head-on collisions with the rocket are hard to obtain, it is prudent to aim at the ground in front of the enemy or the wall to their side. Though the shot may miss, the splash damage will kill the opponent. Effective Against All Enemies and Vehicles Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Grunts *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Links *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons